Divine Intervention
by Masaichu
Summary: No matter how much prodding, it seems Murdoc Niccals life is destined to be trapped with a loneliness filled with no one but Gorillaz itself. But what if one were to prod a bit too far?
1. Sleepless Nights

Famous bass-slayer Murdoc Niccals was having the worst night ever. In fact, he was having the third worst night ever in a row.

Punching his pillow up and putting it over his head, he groaned and cursed to himself again. For the third bloody night in a row, he couldn't get himself a wink of sleep.

No matter how many aspirin, sleeping pills, alcohol or any combination of the three that he tried, this bout of insomnia was planted right where it was. It made itself well known in the mornings, where he just wanted to miss rehearsals, yell at his band mates and spent most of his time tormenting his singer.

Even before these last few nights, Murdoc had found himself beating on 2D a bit more than usual. At first, he dismissed it only as pent up energy, and yet, he couldn't help but feel a sense of hollowness when the singer left the room.

For the love of Satan, he had better not be getting a damn mid-life crisis of all things!

Slamming his fist down, Murdoc rolled out of bed and stumbled over to the small fridge. Pulling out a beer and clicking off the cap, he guzzled down a good amount of the can.

Rubbing his shaggy hair down, he let out a long sigh. Something had just been getting to him lately. Whatever it was had better cut it out or he'd be pulling his own hair out.

Glancing out the Winnebago window, he could just barely see the door to 2D's bedroom. The moment he thought of the blue-haired singer, he swung his fist and crushed the remains of the can.

"Christ, wot in Hell will make me get some SLEEP! AUGH!"

Falling back onto the bed again, Murdoc groaned into his pillow and tried to forget the entire world around him.

--

Down the stairwell to his room, 2D was sure he could hear something yell in the Carpark above him, but merely shrugged it off as Murdoc having yet another one of his famous drunken breakdowns.

Sitting on his bed, a pang of sudden pain hit him hard in the forehead. Grabbing up the two pills on the table, he swallowed them dry and fell on his back.

"Maybe sum music will 'elp me feel better..."

Cranking up the stereo system on the other side of the room, one of Gorillaz own songs, Man Research began to play.

2D nodded his head slightly to the beat before laying on his side, one hand rubbing his other arm's bruised elbow.

Although he wasn't quite sure why Murdoc had beaten him up almost five times that day, he really didn't care. After all, he was the dullard, the thick-headed pretty boy. It was as though he was _supposed_ to get beat up and insulted.

The fans ate it up with pity, but for once, he wished that someone would actually help him. Someone other than Noodle and Russel.

Maybe even...No. Murdoc's never going to change, ever. Why would he?

Chewing on this question for a bit, 2D found himself suddenly falling into deep sleep, quite the opposite of Murdoc, who meanwhile tossed and turned in bed while cursing loud enough to reach the Heavens.


	2. Rock It

"Man, are yo' gonna be able to play fo' us or what?"

Russel sat behind his drum set in the in Recording Room, staring at Murdoc who was leaning against the wall, eyes halfway closed.

El Diablo, his precious bass guitar, should have thanked the heavens that Murdoc was wearing a strap with the guitar for once, otherwise it would have crashed on the floor more than once by now.

"Yeah, yeah...Play...Yeah, I can do that, Russ...Jus'...Give me a sec to jus'..."

Sighing, Russel let his drumstick crash loudly into a cymbal, breaking Murdoc from his sleepy trance as he jumped up.

"Christ! Are you tryin' to give me a heart attack!?"

Breathing hard, Murdoc once again leaned on the wall, staring towards the door as Noodle walked inside with 2D.

"Now, remember, 2D-san! We must practice with you singing in your, ah, lower voice. I know it may seem a bit hard considering that we have only been practicing your falsetto songs, but I'm sure you will get it quickly!"

The little guitarist ran to her spot and picked up her instrument as 2D walked up to the mic.

"I really 'ope you're right, Noodle-luv."

Clicking his drumsticks to the beat, Russel began to play the beat for Rock It. Progressing along, Noodle and Murdoc began their respective parts, and only a moment later did 2D begin to sing.

"I'm walking to the something, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah..."

For awhile, the song went as it always would, just as planned. Until they came to near the middle of the song.

"I didn't mean to do it, it loved in my head, I tried...To be...A...A charmer...But...But..."

The band stopped, slightly shocked as 2D dropped the microphone to the floor with a thud, the speakers screeching slightly as it rolled away elsewhere.

Silence settled in the room as everyone gazed at 2D's shivering form. Had something just happened or what? No one could really tell exactly what had gotten into the singer.

"...2D-san? Are you alright?" Noodle walked towards him cautiously.

"I'm...I'm fine, luv...Jus' a little tired is all..."

Flashing him a glare, Murdoc stomped over to the blue-haired singer, a mix of rage and annoyance on his face.

"You think YOU'RE tired?! Mate, I 'aven't gotten a decent sleep in DAYS and you're tellin' me YOU are tired!?"

Grabbing him up by his shirt collar, Murdoc watched as 2D struggled limply in his grasp, whimpering slightly.

"Don't 'urt me, Muds..."

"You think that begging will make me put you down?"

"I-I'm sorry, really! Jus' let me go, please! I don't wanna get 'urt again like yesturday!" Shaking hard, he continued to try and fight his way out of Murdoc's fist, but no matter how hard he tried, there was no breaking free.

"I'll show you gettin' hurt!!" Bringing his fist up, Murdoc brought it just up to 2D's face before Russel stomped up and pulled 2D out of his hand, using his other hand to grab Murdoc's fist and twist it slightly.

"AUGH! BLOODY SATAN I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU FOR THAT!!"

As Noodle lead a shaking 2D out of the room, Russel and Murdoc were busy starting up yet another of their arguments over what was right and what was wrong, all that junk.

--

"2D-san, you seem quite distressed..." Noodle spoke worriedly, leading him to the Carpark.

"I already said, 'm jus' tired, Noodle-luv...I jus' want some rest is all..."

Walking out of the lift, 2D hesitated to take a second glance over at the lift before it closed again, sending Noodle up along with it.

Opening the door leading to his room, he had forgotten about the stairwell below him, and was sent crashing down the steps, through the next door way and falling to the floor.

"O-Ow...Me 'ead 'urts even worse now..."

Weakly getting to his knees, he crawled to the side table and popped another two pills into his mouth, gulping them down. Behind him lay a mess of papers and old photographs, and he went about trying to pick them up.

"Heh...'ere's one of Muds tryin' to balance 'imself on the railin' of sum hotel...I 'member, sorta..."

Sorting the photos and papers into piles, he found himself sitting cross legged on the ground, looking at old lyric sheets, song ideas, vacation photos and even an old school photo or two.

"Huh...I look so weird wit'out me blue 'air..." Reaching up and playing with one lock of his azure hair, 2D smiled just slightly.

Until he picked up a certain photo. His hollow eyes seemed to widen as much as they could get, and it was only when the memory finally made a match in the back of his mind did he realize what he was staring at.

"...No...Not again..."


	3. Salt in the Wound

"Had to put these bloody people in my bloody band..." Murdoc grumbled to himself, nursing his aching wrist. How was he supposed to play his bass now? He was going to make Russel regret this later, oh yes he would.

But every time he thought back to that afternoon, all he could think of was 2D. Dropping the microphone, body shaking, whimpering as Murdoc held him up in his fist.

What had gotten into him? It hadn't been until recently that 2D had been trying to stick up for himself, and then all of a sudden here he was once again begging for Murdoc to have mercy on him.

And that dullard just had to go and make himself look all scared and cute and-

_'Shit! Did I jus' call that idiot CUTE? Wot is WRONG with my head!? I must be going crazy or havin' one of those mental breakdowns, wotever they're called! I would never grow attached to someone so STUPID!'_

As if on cue, Cortez flew onto the table Murdoc sat by, perching on the edge before staring at his owner with somewhat of a glare.

"Wot are you lookin' at me like that for?" Giving the bird a glare back, Murdoc tried to keep himself from going insane all together.

"Caw caw caw!" Cortez responded.

"Look at me, I'm talkin' to a bird! I mus' be losing myself or somethin'!"

Slamming his fist down on the table, Cortez gave a look of disgust and caution before flying up to the front of the Winnebago, ruffling up his feathers.

As he got to his feet, Murdoc suddenly felt a strange anger bottled up inside him. Of course, he was almost always angry with everything to begin with, but this feeling was different.

Whatever it was, it had him stomping out of the trailer, grabbing up some stones from the dusty Carpark lot and throwing them against the walls in rage. Thud! Thud! Bang!

One stone hit the metel door of 2D's bedroom. He smirked widely, evilly. He liked that sound, that sound of metal and stone.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Each bang echoed throughout the Carpark like a megaphone, leaving behind only small dents in the door.

Finally, when he ran out of stones, Murdoc's breath seemed a bit erratic. Panting, and with a sudden thirst, he retreated back to his Winnebago, leaving the stones littering the ground around the door.

--

Far below the stairs, in the basement bedroom, 2D lay shivering on his bed. Every bang made him cringe, until finally he could hear the faint steps of Murdoc's Cuban heeled shoes walking away, and the slam of the Winnebago door.

"W-Wot has gotten into Muds..." His voice sounded like that of a frightened child, dry and shocked.

The room was silent for ages, save for the slight whisper of Black Sabbath that was no doubt spewing from Murdoc's speaker system, engulfing the Winnebago in a shield of music.

It was only when 2D glanced over at the digital clock sitting by his bed that realized how hungry he had become since lunch that day.

"N-Noodle Luv said she was makin' somethin' new today...I outta t-try it for 'er..."

--

"What has gotten _into_you, Muds?"

Russel was leaning against the counter, staring at Murdoc who had taken his good sweet time getting up to the kitchen.

"Pray tell, WOT are you talking about, Russel?" He hoped to Satan he wasn't about to get another boring lecture about 'being a member of the band' and 'watching each others back' and whatever else he could think of.

"You've been actin' like you don't care about anyone but yo'self lately! Even more so than usual!"

"Russel-san may be right...You have been acting, ah, like a charging bull, one might say."

Slamming his fist on the table, Murdoc began to try and make his point, for the first time possibly in days.

"Look, this is wot is bugging me. I. CAN'T. GET. ANY. SLEEP. Y'know, does that spell it out loud and clear for you or wot?"

He was quickly forgotten as 2D limped into the room, trying to avoid eye contact with Murdoc as he went. Noodle sprinted over to him with one of her riceball confections in hand.

Holding it out to him, 2D took a good look at it before shaking his head.

"No...'m not hungry right now, luv. Maybe later..."

Even with the promise he'd made to try, he only slunk past the group into the living room, the click of the television turning on the only sign that he was alive.

Russel didn't have to think twice to know something was wrong, and he gave Murdoc that suspicious look he always did if he thought something had happened, before going after 2D.

"Hmph. Wotever is wrong with Face Ache, it's not my problem."

"...Murdoc?"

Sigh.

"Wot NOW, doll?"

"If it isn't your problem, then why are you staring into the room like that?"

"..."

Murdoc left quickly after that, his mind beating itself up from the inside out.


	4. In Times of Change

If he had believed he still had an ounce of sanity left in him, he probably would have left for the Winnebago. But everyone knows that sanity is something you must give up if you enter Kong Studios.

Instead, Murdoc wound up finding himself walking along the deserted downward path that linked Kong Studios to the rest of the outside world. Where was he going? Hell if he knew. He needed time to think.

Think about why he had this sick feeling in his stomach, about Gorillaz, about the success, the pain, the glory, about EVERYTHING.

"I swear to Satan I want to kill 'em...I want to kill 'em all!"

But of course, he never meant that. Gorillaz could never be over, ever. Had it ended when the pressure got to 2D during Demon Days? No, it hadn't. What about when Russel lost Del and went into that year long recovery mode? Certainly hadn't ended.

And Noodle's demon fiasco? Had that stopped them? Not even close.

However, it didn't mean that the band wasn't showing wear and tear from years of touring, recording and generally yelling at each other whenever one got on the nerves of another.

Somehow, even after all that, here they were, talking about another album, another song, another movie attempt. Just another excuse to stick together. All they had was each other, it seemed.

Stopping for a moment, Murdoc sat on the edge of the twisted road, trying to remember anything he could of Gorillaz family.

Russel...Well, his parents were still somewhere in New York, right? At least, he was pretty sure. He didn't talk much to Russel like he used to. Before the band really drifted apart.

It was obvious little Noodle didn't have anyone other than them and her creator. What was the name again? Oh, who cares, he thought to himself. It didn't matter, not to him anyway.

And last but not least, there was 2D.

Pondering for a moment, the only significant thing Murdoc could remember of that area was when 2D had left for awhile after Demon Days to attend his father's funeral. He'd looked so sad when he'd left, and while the band wished him to be alright, it was hard. (1)

What made it harder was Murdoc had wanted so _badly_ to just go up to 2D and tell him it would be fine and-

"WOT IS WRONG WITH MY HEAD!?"

Smacking himself on the cheek, his breath grew heavy for a moment. Surely he was losing his sanity now more than ever!

Since when was Murdoc Niccals kind? Especially towards his singer?

It was wrong! It denied everything, even physics itself! That didn't stop Murdoc though for, once in a blue moon, in the middle of his Winnebago, wonder vaguely if 2D were on the straight narrow.

Browsing on gossip websites held some fun, and more than once had he bumped into a topic over whether 2D, star lead singer of Gorillaz, might be bisexual or whatever. (2)

The moment he clicked off, the thought would be forgotten in an instant, and he wouldn't question much about it.

Now, if only his mind were like a computer.

--

Beep. Boop. Beep.

The continuous chant of a Pong ball bouncing back and forth on the large TV screen was enough to drive any normal person to insanity after it goes on long enough.

But if you're 2D, then you're already insane enough that it doesn't bug you. 2D loved Pong, but even as he was staring dead center at the screen, and playing it really well, he just wasn't...Feeling it.

Sure, you can't really get into Pong that much, but it was as though he were watching it be played by someone else.

His mind wasn't where it should be, although rarely was it ever.

Something was on his mind for once, and it was really beginning to annoy him. It was like a word. You want to say it so much, so badly, and yet even as you strain to say it, you just can't.

With a long sigh, he switched off the game and leaned back on the couch, staring as though in a trance.

Instantly, his mind was pulled back to that picture like a paper clip to magnets. That image would forever be burrowed into his brain, and it hurt to even remember it.

No, he had to move on. He had promised himself he would just move on and forget the past and never go back.

Getting onto his feet, he headed straight for the kitchen on the second floor. The lift chimed it's phrase of "It's coming up" five times before the lift opened. As he entered, 2D found himself having to bend down to fit.

Had he really gotten so tall in such a small amount of time?

--

At the table, 2D let himself devour a chicken sandwich -minus any pickles, mind you- like a starved dog. Good food was easier to come by now than it had been a few years before. With Kong crumbling down and such. (3)

The whole building had needed to be redesigned, the band brought together, and Noodle rehabilitated a bit. Nobody lives in Hell for a year or two and comes back feeling the exact same. At the very least, it left some disturbing images in their guitarist's mind.

Letting his mind frolic to unknown places, 2D felt as though everything around them had changed, including himself.

But they were still Gorillaz.

Russel was still Russel.

Noodle was still Noodle.

...Was Murdoc really Murdoc anymore?

No answer was to be found. The thought merely allowed him an excuse to bite even more savagely into the sandwich.

Were Murdoc and him really the same...

--

(1) It was stated officially that 2D's father passed away shortly after the release of Demon Days. This has been mentioned in Rise of the Ogre and We Are The Dury. Though the aftermath -such as the funeral- have never been touched upon. So yes, the funeral scene is based on, logically, what probably happened.

(2) Back during Phase 1, there were a lot of people who thought 2D might be bi-sexual or bi-curious. Murdoc would most likely find some little tidbit of info about that on a gossip website. They are celebrities after all.

(3) For anyone who collects little Gorillaz informational tidbits, 2D is allergic to pickles and does not eat red meat.


End file.
